Naruto, The Scorpion of Konoha
by GamesRMine
Summary: Naruto is attacked by Mizuki. And is saved by Scorpion. Watch as he becomes The Scorpion of Konoha. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 hope you like it.

Mizuki was having a great day. He had decided that today he would kill the demon brat. It would be a glorious achievement and the village would sing his praises for years to come. Having made the decision, he wasted no time in going to carry it out. He was on the road to the village, walking swiftly and with determination while he looked at his surroundings with a wary, but appreciative eye. Coming around a bend, he saw the demon in his 4-year-old body. Thinking to himself that it was a _really_ good decade, he pulled out his kunai and took aim.

Scorpion had just escaped the nether realm (again) and was finding out that a lot had changed since his last appearance. So far he had assertained that he was in a ninja village called Konoha and that it was ruled by the hokage- a very powerful ninja so it was whispered. "Well, not to me." he thought. He looked down from his perch on a roof top in an old alley and saw a blond boy with strange whisker marks on his cheeks loitering in the shadows. The boy was wearing a dirty old brown shirt and some beat up jeans. It was obvious the boy had no parental supervision and just as obvious that he was on his own. However, what had Scorpion curious was the fact that a ninja was about to throw a kunai into the boy.

The ninja shouted "DIE DEMON!" as he released the weapon. Now Scorpion was not heartless and he did see some potential in the boy, so he thought he might as well save him- plus he was bored out of his skull and wouldn't mind a little action. He took out his own kunai and threw it to intercept the ninja's while taking out his spear with his other hand. The kunai met mid-air with a loud clang and a small shower of sparks.

The ninja stared up at him in surprise, frozen for a moment. Then Scorpion shouted out "GET OVER HERE!" as he launched his spear. It flew through the air and hit the ninja in his shoulder, ripping flesh and bone as it exited out his back. Once it was through, Scorpion jerked hard on the spear's rope, pulling the ninja forward. He could tell it was causing great amount of pain as he pulled both it and the ninja towards him. Holding the rope taut, he unsheathed his blade while wrapping the rope around his other hand and continuing the pull the ninja closer. As the ninja neared, Scorpion swung his blade in an arc and drove it though his neck. The ninja's muscle, bone, and blood covered the blade and Scorpion flicked it clean with a flip of his wrist. Then he tossed the now headless body behind him and jumped down to talk to the boy.

Naruto was scared spitless. First, a ninja attacked him, then he was saved by a more intimidating ninja. The second had just brutally killed the first. And he was coming towards him now! The ninja spoke to him. "Hey kid, are you all right? Because I do not want to go though all that trouble if you are already hurt."

Naruto did not know what to say, and so stared for a moment with his mouth hanging open. Finally, "I-I-I'm fine sir, my name is Naruto. What is yours?" It was probably the best thing to ask after all. Scorpion looked the kid up and down. The kid was definitely afraid of him, not that he could be blamed for that. But the kid had fire in his eyes (well, fire of determination, unlike his real fire). He hated to admit it, but he liked the brat. He knew that with all of the other combatants dead, he had no reason to stay in Erath Realm, but, well...his name would be forgotten if it hadn't already

.

He then got an idea- he would turn the boy into the New 'Scorpion'. He would have a legacy. He decided to take the boy with him, but first he needed to ask a question. "My name is Scorpion. I think I would like you to become my protege, so I am going to take you on a training trip." It was more of a statement then a question. He picked up the boy before he could respond, then teleported them away in a flaming burst.

Naruto was thinking one thing. "I am going to be like HIM!?!?"


	2. The Returned

Sorry for the shortness of Chapter 1, but I think you would like 2 more.

Nine years have passed since Naruto's disappearance and Mizuki's murder. Sarutobi just knew that these could not be a coincidence. The genin exams were also coming up and he was short a student. "Man, why did this room become so hot?" he thinks to himself. His office just kept rising in temperature. "Could this be jujitsu?" he wonders while entering a fighting stance. He was working to clear his mind to begin his practice, when he heard a disembodied voice shout "**HELLFIRE TELEPORT."** A blazing column of flame shot up from the floor in the middle of his office. He could feel the heat coming off it in waves. Then, as suddenly as it began, it disappeared- only standing where the flames had been was a shinobi.

The man before him was wearing a Sharai Ryo uniform (if he was recalling correctly from his study in ancient ninja cultures), but instead of yellow it was orange. He also had twin katanas on his back and a short sword on his hip [his outfit is Scorpion's costume from Deception except for the swords]. "But all the Sharai Ryo died, so what is this ninja doing here and why?" Sarutobi thought as he looked at the warrior before him. The ninja stood balanced on the balls of his feet, his hands by his side, his shoulders back and head up. A mask, shaped like the back of a scorpion adorned the lower part of his face.

Finally, Sarutobi broke the silence. "Who are you and how did you get past my Anbu guards?" The ninja looked up at him and he took in a breath as he saw eyes of the ninja. They were the exact same shade of blue as Naruto's were. Sarutobi's guilty conscience had had him seeing them for some time now in his dreams.

"I am the new Scorpion. I was trained by the original to carry on his name. I have come back here after nine years to fulfill my dream." As the ninja spoke, he removed his mask. Sarutobi could only gasp as it was revealed that the ninja before him was Naruto. Sarutobi looked at his face- scanning it to see if his eyes were at first deceiving him. It was so familiar, but then he noticed that there was a large scar over the ninja's right eye. It was definitely caused by a sword- he had seen enough of that. He sat back and looked the ninja over up and down again- trying to make sense of the man before him. Finally, Sarutobi decided that the identity of the man would have to be confirmed later- for now he would determine what the ninja wanted. "So, what exactly is your dream now?"

Naruto put his mask back on and spoke calmly. "My dream, old man, is to become the Hokage and to restore the Sharai Ryo clan as part of Konoha. To answer your question as to how I got past your elite Anbu guards," Naruto snickered at that before continuing, " I just made a hellfire clone and am having them chase it while I discuss business with you."

Sarutobi's brows met over his eyes and he stared hard at Naruto before asking "What is a hellfire clone?"

Naruto smirked under his mask before replying "It is basically a shadow clone, but made of hellfire. It is my invention and will become a clan jujitsu." His mouth twisted sardonically. "Now then old man, may I become a Konoha shinobi and start up my clan here?" His tone bordered on insolent, but his posture was still respectful.

Sarutobi thought it over, his eyes narrowed in thought. Finally, he nodded his head- a single, very slow nod as though he still wasn't sure. He didn't speak. Naruto then asked where he could build his clan home. This was said in a slightly more respectful tone. Sarutobi studied the large map on the wall of his office and finally pointed out a large part of land near the forest of death. He was thinking "Well, the council will give me trouble, but with Naruto on it I would have a better control over it and maybe less paperwork- if this is really Naruto" Just the thought of the lesser amount of paperwork brought a slight smile to his lips. Turning, he called for a emergency council meeting.

Naruto began walking towards his land. He just had to say it again- to himself. "My land." His thoughts kept him occupied until he reached it. Upon his arrival, he summand one hundred hellfire clones to start building his clan home. He specifically instructed them to use the old, dying trees from the forest and not to use any hellfire styles. Once he was satisfied they understood and work was well underway, he decided to explore the town. Before he left, he put an illusion under his mask so that it would look like he still had it on, even if he took it off. He could only gape at how much had changed and how glad he was to be out of the Nether Realm and his sadistic trainer, the old Scorpion. "This is a brand new start. Now let's see if Konoha is ready for Scorpion!" he thought.

Well, there is chapter 2. Please review it and vote on my poll.


	3. friendships made in hell!

Well, here is Chapter 3. Please review it and vote on my poll. Thanks!

As Iruka and substitute teacher Gai [Konoha is still looking for a replacement for Mizuki- not many chuunin want to be academy teachers] got the class to settle down, Iruka spoke to them. "Today the Hokage has asked me to tell you all that a new student will be coming. He is from the Sharai Ryo clan that will become part of Konoha. He is the last living member of the clan, so I want all of you to be sensitive to his situation and not talk about his clan." As Iruka spoke, Gai began yelling about the student's youthful flame. The students for the most part ignored him with practiced ease.

Shortly thereafter, Naruto in full uniform came into the classroom. Everyone avidly looked him over. Sasuke was thinking that he could help the new guy become strong- after all he knew that the Lin Kuei had killed all (well, almost all) the Sharai Ryos clan, so he must went vengeance too. Gai was the first to speak (while striking a pose). "Oh, my most youthful friend. It is most youthful to bring your youthful clan and jujitsu to Konoha. Your flames of youth burn brightly."

Naruto just stared him down without speaking. His look said 'shut up or I will kill you.' Iruka quickly decided that before Gai makes him annoyed enough to leave and take his clan elsewhere, he should get them all better acquainted. "Why don't you introduce yourself" he asked Naruto. Naruto looked briefly at Iruka before turning around to the class. He spoke softly, but firmly. "My name is Scorpion." His voice vibrated through the room and sent chills down their spines. However, this just made Sasuke think that he was right and maybe he had found someone that could not only help him become more powerful, but he might help him fight and then they would kill the Lin Kuei (or what was left of them since most had died).

Iruka, however, was not pleased about that introduction. It probably scared more people then it reassured, he thought, but he had no idea how the Sharai Ryo clan worked. If this was a friendly greeting, he would hate to see how he greeted those whom he hated. In the ensuing silence, Naruto took a seat by Sasuke. H listened to the lesson, then passed the test and was told to report back the next day. As Naruto stood to head home, he realized that someone was following him, but he decided that he did not care. They were ninja and that, after all, is how they gather information. So he made two hundred hellfire clones and had them go to work on his clan home while he made a rock circle, put some wood on, and set up a tent.

Sasuke had followed Scorpion home. He was thinking that with a name like Scorpion, the new guy would be very useful to him. He moved quietly and carefully behind Naruto. Sasuke saw him make clones and he heard him say "hellfire clone." Sasuke decided that it must be a jujitsu. If it was, he was going to ask if he could learn it. After all, he had never heard of any jujitsu that used hellfire. Sasuke was considering how to approach when he saw Scorpion stand up and shout "HELLFIRE." As he raised his arm a corona of flame lit the wood he had gathered into the fire pit. Shaking his head, Sasuke decided that now was as good a time as any, so he stood up and approached Scorpion. He was careful to be easily seen that so he would not be mistaken for an enemy. "Hey. I did not get a chance to introduce myself. I am Sasuke Uchina."

Naruto leveled a measuring look at Sasuke, then spoke. "What brings you here, Uchina? Because if it was just to say hi you are wasting my time." He spoke with a definite tone of anger.

Sasuke looked at him and thought "If all Sharai Ryo clan are like him anyone in the anger management business would make a fortune in their town." Then he remembered that most of those people were dead and mentally chided himself. Looking straight into Scorpion's blue eyes he said with brutal honesty "Your clan was killed. Mine was also killed and I notice that you have not completed your home. I wanted you to know that you are welcome to stay at the Uchina compound. We can trade jujitsu. We are NOT the same."

Naruto considered the offer and decided that it would be better then sleeping outside. "Fine. It is better than the ground. I will go, but that does not mean I want your pity or your sympathy."

Sasuke was thinking sarcastically "What a charming fellow. Well, I do know that I can at least say some things that do not have venom in them. I am not sure if he can." While he was thinking, he guided his 'friend' to his home in silence. Everyone that met them on the road there was thinking 'Talk about your friendships made in hell!"

Well, there you go. Chapter 3. I hope you like it.


	4. Meeting Kakashi

Chapter 4 Meeting Kakashi

Kakashi had just received word that he was being given a new group of students to test. "But why would the Hokage ask me to speak with him before I meet them? Oh well, I can use this as a excuse for being late." he thought to himself as he walked to the Tower- reading his book and simultaneously avoiding the crowd of people on the streets. He continued this way for a while he made his way to the Hokage's office. As he opened the door, he was greeted by not only Sarutobi but Jiraiya as well.

"Well hello Kakashi. I bet you are wondering what is going on here." said Sarutobi. "I will explain, but take a seat next to Jiraiya first." Sarutobi gestured towards a pair of seats in front of the desk. Kakashi took the one on the right while Jiraiya took the left. They both sat tentatively and with their misgivings about this meeting clearly written on their faces. "I have some great news. Minato's son is back in Konoha." Both Jiraiya and Kakashi jumped out of their seats at this pronouncement.

"I demand to see my sensei's son" roared Kakashi, who was overjoyed at the prospect that he could see the last tie he had to his precious sensei.

Jiraiya's yell echoed Kakashi's, but for a different reason. "My student's son is back and alive I have to see him right away."

Sarutobi sighed at the sudden tumult in his office. "You both will get to see him. Don't worry! Now, you should know that he has been adopted into the Sharai Ryo clan." At this news, both Kakashi and Jiraiya sank back into their chairs with wide eyes and open mouths. "The reason I called both of you here is that Naruto is one of Kakashi's students, along with Sasuke Uchina. This team is important. Kakashi and here the Hokage's voice firmed, "I want them to have a fair chance."

Kakashi nodded vigorously he would make sure that his sensei's son would became a ninja. The other two might cause him problems, but an idea struck him. "Actually Hokage, I have a better idea. I, Kakashi Hatake choose Naruto of the Sharai Ryo Clan as my apprentice under the life debt law. Minato, Naruto's father saved my life."

Sarutobi's eyes widened and his pipe dropped from his mouth. "That law was last used over a hundred years ago. "He stammered in surprise. "Most people have forgotten about it." Behind his wide eyes, his mind was racing. "Normally you would become the body guard of the person you are in debt to, but Kakashi may have actually found a way to make Naruto his apprentice. This would be the first time an academy student became an apprentice." He thought to himself. "What can I expect of the rest of this year?" Sighing, Sarutobi spoke out loud. "Agreed. You may go collect Naruto now, Kakashi."

As Sarutobi spoke, Jiraiya stared hard at Sarutobi and finally opened his mouth to say something, but Sarutobi raised his hand to keep him silent. "Jiraiya, I do not think he is too young for this. He would protect Naruto with his life." Jiraiya stared a moment longer, then dropped his eyes and left the room.

Naruto woke up on his 'friend's' spare bed. The room was a simple, spartan bedroom, except that the Uchina fan was embroidered on every piece of fabric in the room. "Damn, these people must be egomaniacs or something." Naruto thought to himself. He bounded out of bed, cracking his bones loudly, then dressed in his usual attire. As he walked out of the room, he noticed his 'friend' Sasuke coming out of a different one. Naruto let out a low grunt to greet Sasuke.

Sasuke had just finished dressing and was heading out to eat when he heard a low grunt. Quickly, he looked up to see Naruto. "Great, he is the exact same after sleeping in a comfortable bed as he was sleeping on the ground." he thought to himself. "I really hope his future generations are not as bad, one is more than enough!" Sasuke pursed his lips, then smirked, finally breaking the silence. "Well, are you ready for class today?"

Naruto regarded him for a moment before replying shortly. "Yes I am. Now shut up." So saying he turned and walked to the door. He was followed closely by Sasuke. As they made their way in silence and mutual loathing to the academy, they were stopped by Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke frowned his greeting, while Naruto regarded the newcomer with curiosity.

"Yo, are you Naruto?" Kakashi asked, rapid-fire. Of course, he already knew that it was Naruto just from the Sharai Ryo uniform he was wearing. When he received a nod for a response, he quickly continued. "You interest me, so I have chosen you to be my apprentice. So if you would, please meet me at the Hokage Monument." Even as the final words were coming out of his mouth, he was disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted in surprise and anger that he had somehow entered another apprenticeship. After a single disgusted glance around the square, he followed Kakashi in a burst of flame with a shouted "HELLFIRE TELEPORT" as the flames covered his body.

"Note to self. Avoid Scorpion like the plague until he calms down." Sasuke thought. As he continued walking to the academy, he wondered what would become of his 'friend'.

Cliffhanger, I so love thee. So what did you think? Please tell me in your reviews.


	5. CRank

Chapter 5- sorry about the wait.

Naruto appeared on the Hokage Monument to see Kakashi setting down waiting. Kakashi smiled at him behind his mask before speaking. "Why don't we introduce ourselves. Here, I will go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes…" Here Kakashi paused. "Hmm… I do not feel like telling you my hobbies. I have lots of hobbies, so hard to choose. My dream,… well I do not know."

At Kakashi's introduction, Naruto was angry. He wanted to use his spear on the man, but reluctantly decided against it. The man could, after all, be of some use. Instead, he spoke, his tones clipped and sharp. "My name is Naruto, or Scorpion. I like fire, training, ramen, and fighting. My dislikes are cowards and traitors- not to mention the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies include training and burning things. My dream is to become the Hokage and rip the spines out of Konoha's enemies."

At this, Kakashi thought "A little sadistic and a possible pyromaniac. Oh well, at least he is better then Anko." Standing up, Kakashi walked over to Naruto. "Normally, we would be doing D-rank missions, but since you are my apprentice we will train instead. At least until a team gets a good C-ranked mission. Then we'll tag along. So meet me at the training grounds near the memorial stone." with that Kakashi smiled "bye" as he puffed into smoke. "Damn it. I hate him." Naruto yelled into the emptiness of space where Kakashi had been. He didn't admit to himself that he did not hate Kakashi, he was just annoyed and really wanted to hit something.

Naruto and Kakashi had trained for three weeks. Three mostly calm weeks. However, Naruto was bored with training by now. He wanted to fight and he wanted to show the world that the Sharai Ryo Clan was alive and well. His face wore a perpetual frown and he had become snappish (even more than normal). Finally, he could stand no more. He walked over to Kakashi and slammed his weapon down. "I am bored. I want to fight. PLEASE tell me one of the teams got off their asses long enough to go on a C-rank!" As he yelled, his face twisted in anger and flames appeared behind him.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose as he looked at his student. His face remained entirely composed as he said calmly "Team 7's sensei was just injured, so I will take his place as sensei." There was a short pause, then Kakashi continued. "You will come with me." Kakashi stared at Naruto for a beat, then he continued. "It will most likely be bandits- not much to fight.".

Naruto's mouth turned up in a tight smile. "I do not care what I have to fight so long as I GET ONE." He yelled the last part as both used their on teleporting methods. Naruto hellfire and Kakashi smoke to appear in the Hokage office, alongside Team 7.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru were waiting in the Hokage's office when a stumbling, inebriated old man came through the door. "This is what I get?" he slurred. " I paid for ninjas, not some brats!" Naruto and Kakashi appeared in the room with a flash. "Well," the old man said, reeling. "Those two look good enough. Anyway, my name is Tazuna. The super awesome bridge builder." He interrupted himself with a loud belch. "And I expect you guys to protect me."

For a moment, he stood there reeling, then Naruto said "Shut-up you drunken old goat." in a voice dripping with venom. "Let's go. I want to fight." With that, Naruto walked out the door.

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke and Kakashi with raised eyebrows. "Is he always like that?" he asked them.

Kakashi shook his head and answered. "No. Sometimes he's worse. But I think his clan was just like that too."

Shikamaru snorted and glared at the door. "This will be troublesome." He narrowed his eyes and thought. "A whole clan like that! Well, there goes my dream of dying in peace after having two kids."

So there is chapter 5. I hope you like it. Please review it and vote on my poll.


	6. The Deal!

Hey I am back!

As team 7 plus Naruto head though the dark forest, Naruto's temperament has not improved- in fact, it is getting worse and is starting to scare his teammates, especially Sasuke. Naruto thought to himself "What the hell? There is no one to fight yet, stupid c-rank." His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of two water puddles on the road. "Strange." he said out loud. "It has been hot as hell for the past week." His eyes narrowed- it must be ninja's. Naruto carefully got his spear into position before shouting "GET OVER HERE!" as he launched it into the 'water' only to hear a solid sounding crunch.

As the illusion disappeared, Naruto saw two men wearing blue cloak. He looked over the one at which he had thrown his spear and noticed that instead of the chest, he had hit him in the head, effectively killing him. "Oops, I only wanted to maim him some so I could question him."

Naruto thoughts were interrupted as the other blue cloaked ninja attacked him. He quickly ducked, drew his sword, and in one fluid motion gutted the enemy nin. Naruto then flicked his blade clean and drew back his spear, when he heard Kakashi say "Why did you kill them? We could have questioned them!"

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "It is their fault that they are not strong enough to survive, so deal with it!" Naruto's yelling concealed the guilt that was welling up on the inside. The rest of the group just raised their brows at the typical Scorpion behavior as they continued onwards.

Soon, they were forced to cross on a boat as the bridge was not completed. A little while longer down the path and Kakashi suddenly yelled at them to get down as a massive blade hissed over their heads. The blade embedded in a tree behind them and a man appeared on it. He had a bandaged face and was wearing a mist headband with a slash though it.

Kakashi recognized the man (Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist) and was quite surprised to see him in the forest.

Zabuza originally took this mission because it sounded easy- kill a bridge builder. "But no, he had to fight Kakashi Hatake." He thought to himself as he looked at the genin. He noticed one in uniform a Sharai Ryo. "Now, that is interesting. Since the clan has been known to take powerful warriors into their clan, Haku and I might be able to stop running."

Naruto looked up at the man staring at him. "What the hell do you want?" Naruto yelled defiantly.

Zabuza was taken aback by the foul language. "Damn, I was made for that clan!" he decided to try something new. "Hey kid, I'm tired of running. How about I ask for trial by combat? If I win, I join your clan. If you win, I will teach you everything I know."

Naruto was taken aback by the offer, but barely thought for a second when "Deal, you bastard!"

Zabuza knew he was going to beat the kid and that he would fit in perfectly with the boy's clan.

Cliffhanger: I am very Evil. Now, who should win- Naruto or Zabuza? Tell me in your reviews. Personally, I am leaning towards Zabuza, but I will let the reviews decide.


	7. Zabuza the demon vs Naruto the Scorpion

Hey, here is a epic fight scene for you guys.

Naruto slowly circled around Zabuza. Both drew their blades- slowly. Zabuza with his single blade and Naruto with two straight katanas. Naruto's face is creased with concentration**.** Even with his mask on you can tell that he is taking this seriously, while Zabuza's eyes betray that he is enjoying the stand off. Suddenly, both ninjas shot towards each other, only to have the blades locked between them. Zabuza's massive blade was in a downward stroke, but Naruto's katanas blacked in an x shaped guard. Both stared into the other's eyes to see if any weakness was to be found. Naruto found nothing, but Zabuza saw something in those eyes that he had only seen on a few people- a emotion mask. A emotion mask is a facial and body language used to disguise one's true emotions. Zabuza was wondering why a kid would have that, but he definitely could use it to distract his opponent. Zabuza uncrossed his blade while jumping back yelling to Naruto as he landed. "Hey, Sharai Ryo! Why are you wearing an _Emotion Mask_?" Zabuza purposely stretched out the last part.

Naruto stopped mid-charge with wide eyes and stuttered out "W -w- what did you say you bastard?!" Zabuza was now openly chuckling at him. Naruto hated the fact that Zabuza would even bring that up. Naruto charged and with a mighty leap soared though the air towards Zabuza raising his blades in the top of the arc. Naruto shouts "**HELL'S DEMONIC SLASH!!**" as those words left his mouth his swords become inflamed with intense heat literally burning the air. Naruto swung his burning blades at Zabuza causing a wave of flame to shoot at the large man. Zabuza leapt out of the way as the flaming wave collided where he was only a second before.

Zabuza stared in amazement at the scorched earth with a large gash in it. It looked like god took a whip of flame and let it crack. Not wanting to look unnerved by the devastation, Zabuza schooled his expression before looking towards Naruto and replying "Looks like I hit a nerve…hmm?" Zabuza started doing hand signs before shouting out "**Water style: Water bullet**!" before moving his hands to his mouth in an okay hand position as a highly condensed water jet shot out heading towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as the water headed towards him "Crap, what am I going to do about that…. That it!" he thought. Naruto spread out, bent his legs at the knee, and brought his elbows to his side his fist facing Zabuza before Hellfire erupted around Naruto's body and on it he was generating the flames. The water met the fire and with a loud hisssing sound steam enveloped the entire battleground.

Zabuza watched as the steam condense before he started to laugh. "Kid you are so screwed! You have just given me cover so I can start my silent killing techniques." Zabuza then disappeared in the steam. Naruto looked around frantically trying to find Zabuza before Naruto's training kicked in. He calmed himself down and moved his blades into a loose stance while he was listening. Naruto heard the sound of a foot hitting grass, he quickly turned around and blocked the slash that came from the steam. "You're good kid, but I am the best." Zabuza then swung his blade diagonal hoping to stop Naruto from using any of his fire techniques. Naruto heard the blade as Zabuza swung though the air. Naruto simply raised his own blades to block. Zabuza's sword smashed though one of Naruto katanas sending shrapnel flying everywhere while Naruto's other katana held firm.

Naruto looked up at Zabuza before speaking "Well, with one of my katanas gone I will have trouble blocking so a short fight would be my best hope. How about we finish it now?"

Zabuza seemed to consider this one last charge to determine the winner and the steam was about knee height now so one last charge should do it to decide the winner and to decide the future for both groups. Zabuza raised his voice "Sure kid. One last charge… and when it is over we will be clansman or teacher/student ." Naruto and Zabuza tensed their blades out in front of them as their leg muscles strained as they lunged at each other. Each of their swords were cutting though the air as they rushed past the other- only a skilled ninja would see the blades move. They appeared again where the distance was about 5 feet their backs were facing when both collapsed on the ground with a deafening thud.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura ran to the fallen Naruto as Kakashi turned him over Naruto seeing a large wound across his chest. Naruto looked at them before saying "Kakashi….tell Zabuza that he and his friend… are part of my clan and …tell him the fight was a draw." Naruto then slipped into unconsciousness.

Please review it. Oh if you are wondering Zabuza is wounded too.


End file.
